


You Had It Coming To You Sherlock!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was a patient man. After all, he had put up with eyeballs in the microwave, body parts in the fridge and the fact that his jumpers kept going missing. On the outside he always seemed cool and calm but on the inside he was getting angry. Eventually his anger got the better of him and this is was what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had It Coming To You Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP #16 Words of Wisdom. "Beware the fury of a patient man." (John Dryden) This is inspired by the scene from Sherlock Holmes (2009) where Irene Adler handcuffs him to the bed and leaves him with a pillow over his genitals.

John Watson was a patient man. After all, he had put up with eyeballs in the microwave, body parts in the fridge and the fact that his jumpers kept going missing. On the outside he always seemed cool and calm but on the inside he was getting angry. Eventually his anger got the better of him.

John had been a long suffering flatmate and had put up with a lot. However, his was reaching the end of his tether. His mind was full of ways to get back at him. He was just waiting for the right time to strike. It came in an unexpected way. 

John knew that Sherlock had a couple of pairs of Greg's handcuffs and knew where the keys were. He also had a draft to put in to Sherlock's tea to help him drift off to sleep. Okay, it wasn't that ethical but given the current contents of the fridge he thought that it would leave him and Sherlock even. He also needed the Union Jack cushion that lay on the couch. That evening he got his chance to put his plan in to action. 

John was going to meet Greg down at their local for a pint or two so he put his plan in to action before he went.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" John asked.

"MMm that would be nice." Sherlock answered looking up from his violin. 

John prepared the tea and dropped the sleeping draft in to Sherlock's mug. Giving it a good stir he put in the milk and took it through to him. Sherlock nodded to John and watched as he put the mug down. Picking it up he took two good swigs of it. John hoped that this would be enough. 

John watched as Sherlock stretched and began to yawn. "I didn't realize that I was so tired. I think i may go and get a rest." 

John watched as Sherlock headed up the stairs. Then he grabbed the cuffs and the cushion, putting the keys to the cuffs in his jacket pocket as he went, and headed up the stairs after the man. John found Sherlock sitting on the side of his bed. Without saying anything John helped him undress. Instead of lying him down he sat him up in bed. He then proceeded to handcuff each of Sherlock's wrists to the brass bed frame. As he was naked John put the cushion over his groin to cover his genitals. Standing back to look at his handiwork John got his phone out and took a picture. He then sent it to Greg.

Hope you like the picture. Will be with you soon. - J.W

Within minutes his phone pinged. Looking at it John saw Greg's reply. How patriotic! :) See you soon. - GL

Before Sherlock woke up he headed out of the door and went to the pub to meet Greg. Greg had his phone out and the picture was on it. He had a grin on his face to rival the Cheshire Cat!

"Nice one John. He had it coming to him. I'm just amazed it took you so long." Greg handed him his pint. "Sorry It might be a little warm as its been sitting here for a while." 

"That's all right mate." John took his pint, sat down and they began to chat. 

After and hour he took out his phone and sent a text to Mycroft. 

I would like to see you. - JW

Is this about Sherlock? - MH

Yes! - JW

Please tell me where you are I will be with you as soon as I can. - MH

John sent him the details of where he was and asked him to text him when he was outside. Ten minutes later he got a ping and a text to say he was waiting for him outside. Walking outside he saw a black sedan. As he walked over to it the window went down and he saw Mycroft sitting inside. 

"What's he done now?" he asked with a resigned sigh.

John grinned at him. "Actually it's more what I've done. I wish I could say I'm sorry Mycroft but I cant. He's driven me nuts for so long I finally cracked." Mycroft looked at him, "Oh don't worry he's still in one piece. I just want you to see what I've done. You'll find him in his bedroom and you'll need these."

He dropped the keys in to Mycroft's hand and went back in to the pub. Mycroft was very thoughtful as he made his way to 221B. Letting himself in he made his way up the stairs. He could hear strange noises coming from, what he believed, must be Sherlock's bedroom. Walking in he took in the sight and laughed at him. Sherlock gave him a dirty look. 

"Now now. You had it coming to you Sherlock. I'm amazed that this is all he did." Sherlock growled at him as Mycroft reached in to the inside pocket of his jacket. "Play nice little brother. After all I have the keys."


End file.
